1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to refrigeration systems and, more specifically, to a method of refrigeration case synchronization for compressor optimization.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional refrigeration system includes a compressor for compressing refrigerant vapor and discharging it into a condenser. The condenser liquifies the refrigerant which flows into a receiver. From the receiver, the liquid refrigerant flows through a heat exchanger and through a thermostatic expansion valve. The expansion valve expands the liquid refrigerant into a vapor which flows into and through an evaporator. Passing through the evaporator, the expanded refrigerant absorbs heat from a refrigeration case, aided by a circulating fan, and then returns to the compressor.
Typically, the refrigeration system includes a plurality of refrigeration cases and compressors. The compressors are commonly piped together to form a compressor rack and pressure detection sensors are used for establishing and detecting a compressor suction pressure range in the refrigeration system for determining when upper (cut-in) and lower (cut-out) limits of the compressor suction pressure range have been exceeded. The refrigeration system uses a logic circuit for turning or cycling the compressors ON and OFF in succession or stages when the limits are exceeded to bring the compressor suction pressure within the compressor suction pressure range.
One disadvantage of the above refrigeration system is that the cut-in and cut-out limits provide only a coarse control of the compressor rack in the compressor suction pressure range. As a result, the compressors of the compressor rack may be cycled frequently, resulting in a shorter life for the compressors. Another disadvantage is that the cycling of the compressors may cause the compressor suction pressure to rise or fall too quickly, resulting in excessive condenser cycling. Therefore, there is a need in the art to control each refrigeration case load to regulate the compressor rack only when the refrigeration cases cannot maintain control. There is also a need in the art to reduce the cycling of rotating machinery (e.g., compressors and condenser fans) by increasing the work done by non-rotating machinery (e.g., case expansion valves).